


Taken to Task

by TheSovereigntyofReality



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Marvel to the Rescue, F/M, Moderated, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Team Tony, The Avengers Team get a Dressing Down, not team Cap friendly, possibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/pseuds/TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: Based on the idea that Captain Marvel will be introduced in the next Avengers movie by rescuing Tony and Nebula.This just happened.





	1. Captain Marvel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patterns on the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599343) by [izumi2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2). 



> **Disclaimer: If you recognise it from somewhere else, it isn't mine.**

‘ _Here_?’

Rhodey winced. ‘Well, I had to keep them somewhere where we could keep an eye on them.’ He nodded to the monitor she’d just been watching. ‘You’ve seen what they’re like when they think they’re being “held prisoner”.’

Tony sighed. ‘He’s got a point.’

‘Hm.’

***

Steve led what was left of his team into the common room.

Rhodey had called them to say that Tony was back. Steve had led everyone to meet him. Steve wasn’t sure what he expected. An apology, maybe? Well, Bucky was no longer here for him to apologise to, as bad as that made Steve feel. Some resolution to their disagreements, anyway. What he wasn’t expecting was to enter the room and see two new faces.

The blonde woman looked at them. ‘These are the squatters, I take it?’ she asked Rhodey.

‘Squatters?’ Steve demanded. ‘Ma’am, this is our home!’

‘No,’ she said calmly. ‘This is Tony’s home, which he has graciously allowed you to live in. Rent-free, I might add.’

Tony hadn’t even lifted his head to acknowledge them. He was just bent over some sort of device with Pepper, his hand propping his head up. And completely ignoring them. Rhodey, for his part, had turned away. It almost looked like he was smirking. When he turned around again, though, his face was composed.

‘Let me introduce Captain Carol Danvers of the US Air Force,’ he said. ‘She’s spent the last few years in space and picked up Tony and Nebula after Thanos’s big snap.’

‘And wasn’t that a surprise,’ she remarked.

‘Because Tony was in space?’ Bruce asked.

‘That too,’ Carol said. ‘But also because this Tony Stark and the one I remember are completely different men.’ Her eyes narrowed and Steve began to feel anxious. ‘But I can say for certain that you don’t have the context to know that.’

At that moment, Pepper looked up, almost smirked, and nodded behind Carol’s back. Even Rhodey was nodding along.

Carol looked all of them over. ‘Right. We’ll begin.’ She turned to Scott Lang first. ‘I’d almost ask who you were, but I did a background check. Why did you come to the battle at Leizpeg?’

‘Cap called,’ Scott said.

‘Is that all?’ Carol asked. ‘Were you given any explanation _why_?’

‘We—’ Steve began to say.

‘Shut it!’ Carol turned on him. ‘I asked Mr. Lang the question, and Mr. Lang will answer.’ She turned to Scott. ‘Well?’

‘Sam said the world was in danger and Cap needed my help.’

‘Did he say what kind of danger?’

‘Well, no, but he said Stark was in the way and Hank always said “never trust a Stark” so—’

Carol interrupted him. ‘Hey, Tony, did you ever know a Hank?’

‘Uhh.’ Only now did Tony turn, and that was to answer her. ‘I think my dad used to complain about somebody by that name.’

Scott looked startled.

Carol smirked. She then turned. ‘Mr. Barton. I believe you were retired. Why did you return to action?’

Clint looked annoyed. ‘Steve said—’

‘Oh!’ She interrupted him. ‘So another case of “Cap called” then?’

Barton’s jaw snapped shut.

‘If you were so bored with civilian life, why did you retire?’

Barton said nothing for a moment. ‘Well, Tony got us locked up.’

‘Tony does not have the authority to lock anybody up,’ Carol said, as if talking to a stubborn child. ‘In case it slipped your mind while working for Fury, crossing international borders without a passport is illegal. Smashing up public property, like an airport, is illegal. You were all legally arrested and detained in the only prison that would hold you.’

Scott suddenly started to look very uncomfortable.

Carol turned. ‘Romanoff, I did some reading on your Black Widow Program. And I shared my findings with Tony.’

Natasha looked slightly annoyed. ‘The files exaggerate the training.’

‘I don’t think they do,’ Carol said. ‘After all, you’ve always jumped sides depending on who you think is going to win. That’s why you defected to S.H.I.E.L.D., after all.’

Steve had had enough of this. He stepped up. ‘Leave—’

Carol glared at him. ‘Where are your 1940s manners, Mr. Rogers? You just wait your turn.’

Steve flinched back.

Carol went on. ‘In fact, I suspect the only reason you didn’t defer to Thanos was because you never had a chance to before he was gone. And, despite what you like to tell yourself, you’re of no use to him. You’re just an ordinary Terran. He has plenty of assassins that are unwaveringly loyal to him. He doesn’t need one like you.’

‘Agreed.’

Steve’s gaze snapped to the side of the room. There was a blue woman sitting on the couch, watching the TV. Rocket was sitting with her. He hadn’t even noticed them there. Steve ignored the news that they were all watching, which seemed to be based around Tony (again!).

‘Thor.’ Carol addressed the Norse God. ‘Is there a particular reason you didn’t give Tony any safety measures to observe when it was decided he would examine the sceptre.’

‘Safety measures?’ Thor sounded confused.

‘Yeah,’ Carol said. ‘You know, things to do to makes sure what did happen wouldn’t? Don’t tell me you expected a Terran to already be aware of these measures?’

‘That would be stupid,’ Rocket agreed. ‘Terrans don’t have everyday access to that kind of data.’

Thor bit his lip.

Rhodey threw in his two cents. ‘And that’s not even mentioning swinging around an electricity-based hammer in the same building.’

‘Wow.’ Rocket turned around. ‘I mean, I knew you weren’t a big thinker, Thor, but I didn’t think you were that stupid.’

Steve folded his arms. ‘Well, Tony shouldn’t have been messing about with it in the first place.’

‘Excuse me,’ Tony said, not looking at him. ‘Who told me he wanted the thing studied?’

Steve’s jaw and arms both dropped. He couldn’t believe Tony’s gall! He also couldn’t believe it when the room was soon filled with sniggering.

Carol recovered. ‘And, Dr. Banner, don’t think I’m unaware of your part in this. And the fact that you took off afterwards and left Tony alone to deal with the fallout, and to deal with the rest of these idiots adding Maximoff. I’ve got three words for you: dick move, bro.’

Bruce, for some reason, looked shame-faced.

‘Wanda was just a kid!’ Steve insisted.

‘No, she was in her mid-twenties,’ Carol said. ‘I don’t know where you got the idea that she was a kid from but she was physically, legally, and technically an adult.’

‘I think she put that impression out,’ Rhodey said. ‘Every time I saw her she seemed to put effort into looking young and unsure.’

‘Oh?’ Carol asked. ‘I see. Playing the victim.’

‘She suffered a lot!’ Steve insisted. ‘She doesn’t need to have it thrown in her face.’

Carol smirked. ‘You mean like you totally don’t throw _Tony’s_ past in his face.’

Steve drew back. Where had _that_ come from? ‘What are you talking about?’

Carol folded her arms. ‘When you first came in here, I said you didn’t have the context to understand how Tony is different now from when I knew him before. His parents died when he was just 17. A certain amount of “acting out” was expected. The media may have liked to ham up his flaws, but no one blamed him for having those flaws. In fact, during his time as a weapons contractor, those flaws were ignored by the military. Back then, there was context – which you missed. I didn’t. I’m military, and I’ve been friends with Rhodey since Command School.’ She smirked, almost cruelly. ‘You know, that place you never went to.’

Rhodey looked interested. ‘Really? He never went to Command School?’

‘There was a war on!’ Steve insisted.

‘So?’ Carol and Rhodey asked in unison. They then looked at each other and smirked.

‘See,’ Carol stepped forward, ‘I became disillusioned with you early on in my military training, Rogers, because I actually sat down and did my homework. You know what I discovered?’ She began counting off on her fingers. ‘You barely completed a week of boot camp before Erskine scooped you up, “Captain America” was actually a stage name and not an actual rank, you only “punched Hitler in the face” as part of you war bonds sales gimmick, so it was not really Hitler, and certainly not a real punch. You weren’t really in command of the Howling Commandoes, and you weren’t even a real soldier.’

As she’d been talking, Steve had been getting angrier and angrier. Who did she think she was? Then she dared to suggest he wasn’t a real soldier, and that was it. Steve charged at her. He wasn’t sure if he was going to punch her or knock her down some other way. But then she did something he wasn’t expecting.

As he approached, she pulled her fist back. There was a golden glow and then something hit him in the chest. It hit him so hard, for a moment he felt his asthma was back. The next thing he knew, he was looking across the room. Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Scott had previously been behind him. Now they were in front of him, and staring at him with wide eyes.

Rhodey let out an appreciative whistle. ‘Nice, Car.’

‘Why do you think I was off-world for 20 years?’ she asked, before casually sauntering up to Steve. ‘I heard you were supposed to be a tactical genius, but I guess that was just part of the gimmick. All you are is a brute with no discipline. And you dare call yourself a soldier? I’ve met Fury, Rogers. You were chosen to be the leader of the Avengers not because you were well-suited, but because you’re charismatic and easy to manipulate.’

Natasha and Clint looked at each other and...kind of...shrugged?

Carol then turned her back on him and walked over to Tony and Pepper. ‘How many have you found?’

‘Enough.’ Tony lifted his head. ‘You really think they’ll help?’

Carol nodded. ‘With S.H.I.E.L.D. in tatters from the snap, their main reason to keep their heads down is gone. And I think every single one of them would have lost someone. They’ll step up.’

Nat frowned. ‘You’re talking like we haven’t lost. Thanos decimated us.’

Carol scoffed. ‘Your naive belief that winning a single battle wins anyone a war is no concern of mine.’

Tony handed her the iPad. ‘You’re up, boss.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst looking for images of Captain Marvel, I found this lovely one of Carol socking Romanoff in the jaw. I do not know the context.
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/8a98116b159b78116c4c217e32476d1e/tumblr_owzj9lknDB1u1kyq6o1_500.png


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm shelling these out fast.

Carol strode through the part of the building that had been set aside for strategic reasons.

Earth, ordinarily, didn’t have a lot to stand up to Thanos but what did they have? Tony Stark. Carol was sure, if she hadn’t shown up, Tony would have worked his own way out.  
After all, he found his own way out of a cave in Afghanistan when there was no chance of rescue. He had then improved himself to be a better man.

This Tony Stark was a far cry from the one Carol remembered from before.

He even _looked_ different.

That self-centred sleazy playboy was long gone.

‘Welcome home, Captain Danvers,’ a familiar voice greeted her as she walked into the conference room.

Carol smiled as she recognised one of her old Commanding Officer, among others. ‘Thank you,’ she looked at his insignia. ‘General.’ She saluted. ‘I see you’ve got a promotion since the last time we spoke. Congratulations.’

‘Thank you, Captain. I’m only sorry we couldn’t help you with the issue that sent you off-world.’

‘No matter.’ Carol sat down. ‘The information I’ve gathered from my time in space indicates that the most efficient way to defeat Thanos would be to remove the Infinity Gauntlet from his hand.’

‘And how do you propose we do that?’ some army type demanded sarcastically. ‘Ask him to please remove his gloves?’

Carol eyed the asshole, and waited. She glanced at the name in front of him: _Sec. Of State: T. Ross._ Oh, so this was the guy.

He didn’t disappoint. ‘I don’t see why you won’t just arrest them already, Rhodes. Rogers and his little gang bang are a flight risk, and you know it.’

‘Ross, I already explained this to you,’ Rhodey said, voice completely level. ‘As long as Rogers thinks you’re kissing his ass, he’s manageable. The only reason Cap. Danvers got away with telling him off is because they don’t know who she is, really, and they only saw her that one time.’

One of the strategists frowned. ‘But wasn’t there information on Cap. Danvers in the data-dump of 2014? Isn’t Romanoff trying to find out?’

‘Of course she is,’ Rhodey said. ‘But Tony’s got a computer program blocking all access to any information to Danvers.’ He nodded his head to her. ‘As far as they know she’s just an Air Force Captain that brought Tony home.’

‘And what of Mr. Stark?’ one of the navy commanders asked. ‘Is he going to be providing weapons for this battle?’

‘In the circumstances, yes,’ Rhodey said. ‘But only due to the circumstances necessitating them, and only for this.’

‘That doesn’t explain why he’s sheltering them,’ Ross pressed on.

‘I wouldn’t call it sheltering,’ Rhodey said. ‘I’d call it managing.’

‘I have to agree with Colonel Rhodes,’ Carol said. ‘We’ve all seen their response to thinking they’re being held prisoner. Most especially, the city of Bucharest has seen what happens when they rebel against authority. It is much safer, for us and for the civilian population alike, if we foister a false sense of security in them while we prepare sufficient detainment facilities.’

One of the aides glanced up. ‘Doesn’t Hawkeye tend to hide in vents and eavesdrop?’

Rhodey smiled. ‘This is a modern building that was renovated specifically with that information in mind.’

‘Although,’ Carol added, with her own sense of amusement, ‘if you’re interested later, there is some security footage of Hawkeye discovering that fact.’

There were chuckles around the table before the meeting chairman called them to order.

‘Secretary Ross, the Rogue Avengers have indeed given precedent to the idea that making them feel persecuted or threatened in any way, regardless of how justified the reason, does make them lash out in a manner hazardous to the general public. It is my judgement to agree with Col. Rhodes and Cap. Danvers and say that the approach being used is the safest way to keep them under control. This meeting will proceed. Cap. Danvers, how is your contact with the various surviving enhanced coming along.’

‘Quite well,’ Carol said. ‘Many of the enhanced have, as Mr. Stark, surmised lost someone in the process of the snap.’

‘And how are they connecting with each other?’

‘There was a bit of stress at the start, especially when they discovered Mr. Stark’s involvement, but that was quickly resolved. They’re all reasonable adults.’

The meeting went on like that for the next two hours.

Rhodey and Carol walked out together, each with their own new set of tasks.

‘So, how did you simmer the pot with Tony’s involvement?’ he asked.

‘Simple,’ Carol said. ‘I just gave them the data of how Tony was treated by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. I think the clincher was Siberia.’

‘Does Tony know that?’

‘If he doesn’t, I’d be shocked.’

Rhodey chuckled and shook his head. ‘I still can’t believe he told you that when it took him months to tell us.’

‘To be fair, he was forced into close quarters with me and Nebula for a number of weeks and there was little else to do but talk.’

‘So Nebula knows too?’ Rhodey winced. ‘I guess that’s why she nearly cut Barton’s tongue out when she heard him ranting about “Tony betraying” them that time.’

Carol nodded. ‘Nebula watched her parents die under Thanos’s hand before she was...taken in by him. And Tony was one of the first people that didn’t condemn her because she was one of Thanos’s adoptive children. Gamora was one thing, but she went through a similar experience. Tony never did and he still empathised with her. Much as she might hate to admit it, she developed a soft spot for him.’

Rhodey nodded his head. ‘So Barton badmouthing him when it was really Rogers that betrayed Tony just set her off.’

Carol nodded. ‘I’ve seen what Nebula can do. Those idiots are just lucky she didn’t send all of them to the med-bay.’

‘Well,’ Rhodey shrugged. ‘At least Barton shut up for a while.’

***

While Carol was technically in command, Rhodey acted as her second-in-command and oversaw the training.

Rogers had wanted to train with and take over command responsibilities of “the new recruits”. He honestly didn’t understand the concept of a crisis pulling together a bunch of people who would not unusually associate. And he seemed shocked that they might leave when this was all said and done.

And he seemed offended that none of them wanted anything to do with him.

Of course, like Carol said she’d illuminated them to the events of Siberia. They knew that Rogers had no qualms about beating a grieving man to a bloody pulp and leaving him in the frigid wasteland. Carol had admitted to Rhodey that she felt like she may have overstepped her bounds, but she had needed them to understand that Tony was not truly a supporter of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Rogers, but another one of their victims.

She needed these people to trust him.

Scott Lang was the only one of Cap’s “team” that had been allowed into the training area with the others. Mostly because it was found that he’d been taken advantage of too. He had been lied to and misled; having his awe of the legend of Captain America used against him. And he’d been disillusioned when Carol handed him the same data she had read.

Steve Rogers was not a Captain.

He was not even a soldier.

He had not punched Hitler in the face – that was part of the show for selling the war bonds.

In fact, everything about him that Scott thought he knew was just a massive fabrication.

Rhodey felt kind of sorry for the guy.


	3. The War's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, a few things...people need to be cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching some YouTube videos on something to do with religion - scientific evidence of events mentioned in the Bible - and I heard the verse which will be mentioned in this chapter because it was just too good to pass up.
> 
> I regret nothing.

Steve Rogers was appalled.

Over the months, no one had really been able to determine who that woman was apart from Captain Carol Danvers of the Air Force. But, slowly, members of the team had been pulling away. The first had been Bruce, who had retreated to the labs. Apparently, he felt ashamed of his “abandonment of Tony” or something. Then it was Scott. Thor was the last to go, even going so far as to apologise to Tony for no reason.

Then the battle happened.

Steve didn’t know how they brought the battle to happen, just that they fought. Last time, Bruce had yelled “there’s too many of them!” But, this time, a series of bombs from Tony went rolling over all of Thanos’s armies. The overwhelming forces were suddenly entirely manageable, and Steve threw himself into fighting. He ignored all of Tony’s devices flying all over the place. They weren’t important.

It ended when Tony wrapped his hands around the Gauntlet just as Carol Danvers hit Thanos with some kind of bright golden light. He got the Gauntlet and that was that. Steve was too far away to stop Tony from putting the Gauntlet on, but he still yelled out a protest. But it was too late. Tony had used the Gauntlet.

Then...everyone was back.

Bucky, Sam, Wanda...everyone.

Then, Tony took the Gauntlet and he removed the six Infinity Stones. He let five of them go. A man with odd facial hair and weird clothes approached the exhausted Iron Man. Tony looked up at him, grinned, and opened his hand. The other man smiled and lifted his hands to an amulet around his neck. The final Infinity Stone floated up and came to rest in the amulet.

Steve didn’t like it. He didn’t know who this man was and Tony was just giving him an Infinity Stone? He went to move forward, ignoring it when a teenager rushed forward with an excited, ‘Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!’ and hugged the engineer.

Then, Steve’s path to Tony was cut off when all the people that’d fought beside them, surged towards Iron Man with a deafening cheer. There were continuous chants of Tony’s name and somebody hoisted him up onto their shoulders. Steve’s team looked as confused as he felt. He looked around, but the stranger seemed to have vanished.

His eyes paused on the strange sight of the blue woman (Nebula?) approaching a man and a green woman who were embracing.

Steve wasn’t sure how they made it back, but his team ended up in their rooms, sleeping.

The next morning, they met in the kitchen and he, Nat, and Clint told them what’d happened. Wanda was unusually quiet through it. Steve guessed she must’ve missed Vision.  
Tony had brought back everyone – except him. Was it because he still held a vendetta against her? She was just a kid!

Then, the door to their space was opened.

Carol Danvers walked in, along with Rhodey, leading three other women with them. Two of them were those alien women.

‘Steven Rogers, Samuel Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Clinton Barton, and Wanda Maximoff,’ she said. ‘You’re under arrest.’

The fight broke out, but only lasted a few seconds.

Steve found himself pinned under Danvers’ superior strength. Clint had been taken down by the blue woman and Nat had been taken down by the green one. Sam was being held at gunpoint by Rhodey. Wanda screamed and raged as she lashed out at the dark-haired human woman holding her down, seemingly unaffected.

‘What the hell are you doing, man?’ Sam demanded. ‘What are you selling us out for?’

‘Selling you out?’ Rhodey scoffed. ‘What? You thought just because I welcomed you back with open arms that all was forgiven? That I conveniently forgot that Rogers beat my best friend to a bloody pulp and left him to die in Siberia? No. We just had an extinction-level threat to worry about. We needed all hands on deck, and I’m a professional. I can put my personal feelings aside for the good of the many, _unlike you_.’

Sam looked like he’d been slapped. ‘You...put that on.’

‘Yup.’

Just like that, they were hauled off and into cells.

Steve tried to break out, but to no avail. A lawyer came but Steve didn’t pay much attention after he said Steve wasn’t likely to walk away.

‘What about Bucky?’ Steve demanded.

‘Well,’ the lawyer said, ‘given that he’s cooperating with the authorities and due to his circumstances he’s likely to get a more lenient sentence.’

The lawyer didn’t listen to him protesting at all.

Then, a few days later, Danvers walked in. ‘Mind telling me,’ she said, ‘exactly what is it about the Accords you protest to?’

Steve scowled. ‘A bunch of government paper-pushers trying to control us!’ He went to go on but she put her hand up.

‘You do realise the UN isn’t a government, right?’ she asked. ‘Or are you confusing them with the League of Nations?’

‘They just want to control the Avengers!’ Steve insisted. ‘Turn us into government attack dogs!’

‘Oh, you are confusing them with the League of Nations,’ Danvers said blithely. ‘Good to know.’ She pulled out an iPad and typed something out on it. ‘Have you got a problem with governments, Rogers?’

Steve glared at her. ‘A bunch of paper-pushers that never did a day’s work in their lives. All they care about is their own comfort. Why wouldn’t I have a problem with them?’

Danvers scrutinised him. ‘I think you really underestimate how hard it is to run a country,’ she mused. ‘Oh, well. No matter. Tell me something, Rogers. Were you a church-goer?’

Startled by the completely new direction of the conversation, Steve hesitated before answering. ‘I...believe in God, if that’s what you asking.’

‘And do you believe in the Gospel?’

‘Yes.’

‘To what extent?’

‘It’s the Word of God.’ And it was that simple.

Danvers smiled and pulled, of all things, a Bible out of her shoulder-bag. ‘Then perhaps you would be interested in this. Romans verse 13. _Every person is to be in subjection to the governing authorities For there is no authority except for God, and those which exist are established by God. Consequently, whoever rebels against the authority is rebelling against what God has instituted, and those who do so will bring judgement on themselves._ ’ She looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. ‘Well? Should I call a priest in for your confession?’

Steve stared at her, absolutely gobsmacked. He leapt to his feet. ‘You made that up!’

‘Wouldn’t it be convenient if I did, but no.’ She lifted the Bible and turned it so he could see for himself. ‘It was brought to my attention by a commenter on an online forum who noted that, as a 1940s boy, you must’ve been raised on the morals and principles of the Bible so you must be aware of this verse.’

She pulled the Bible back and flicked it closed.

‘Of course, that’s stereotyping. But then Tony remembered something you said in 2012 and went looking for the recording – which he found. You said, and I quote, “ma’am, there’s only one God and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that”

Steve flinched back. He remembered saying it when they first met Thor and Loki, mostly because of the “talk” he’d gotten a few days later. Hill had sat him down and explained that Christendom was not as prevalent as it had once been and saying such things was offensive to non-Christians. As Captain America, he couldn’t be heard saying things like that.

‘I’ll tell you,’ Danvers said. ‘I’m not sure who released the recording but the internet exploded. You’ve become the most controversial story this week.’ She shook her head. ‘Imagine Captain America engaging in religious discrimination.’

That said, she walked out.

Steve Rogers was tried and convicted on all charges.

Sam got five years.

Both Wanda and Nat were sent back to their birth countries and tried under those laws. Steve never heard from them again.

Clint was sentenced to a decade in prison and mandatory anger management classes.

Bucky went to some sort of “correctional facility”, and there was nothing Steve could do about it.

Tony became lauded as a hero, and spearheaded humanity into space with the help of Danvers and someone called Reed Richards.

It was downright unnatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vision wasn't brought back because Tony, Rhodey, and Carol had previously discussed it and decided if they did get the Infinity Stones again, they should all be scattered, except the Time Stone, which should be returned to its guardians.


End file.
